Best of Percy
Best of Percy is a US VHS/DVD featuring five second season episodes, three third season episodes, and one first season episode narrated by George Carlin and one second season episode narrated by Ringo Starr. The DVD release also featured two songs. This release was distributed by Anchor Bay Entertainment in 2001 and released on DVD in 2002. It was released again in a 3 disc set with the Best of Thomas and the Best of James in 2003. Lionsgate released the title for digital download in 2013. Description Known as the Junior Member of the railway with #6 on his side and a spunky personality, Percy has been a faithful friend of Thomas from the beginning. Even loyal Thomas & Friends' fans like you have chosen Percy as Thomas' favorite friend. Celebrate all the special characteristics and qualities Percy brings to the Island of Sodor in this commemorative Collector's Edition video. In a poll on www.thomasthetankengine.com, we asked children from around the world to select their favorite classic Percy stories. Remember when Percy pretended to be a ghost and scared Thomas... or when, after an argument with James and Percy ended up in a very "sticky" situation!!!? Join Thomas, James, Sir Topham Hatt, and the rest of your Sodor friends as we honor everyone's favorite little engine who does really big things, Percy. Episodes # Percy's Ghostly Trick # A Scarf for Percy # Percy Takes the Plunge # Percy's Predicament # Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train # Percy Runs Away # Percy and the Signal # Percy Proves a Point # Percy's Promise Songs # Percy's Seaside Trip (DVD only) # Sir Topham Hatt (DVD only) Bonus Features * Best of Percy Trivia game * Memory Fun game * Henry and the Elephant read-along * Character Gallery * Web fun Trivia * Additional clips from Trouble in the Shed, James in a Mess, Gordon Takes a Dip, Double Trouble, Happy Ever After, A Big Surprise For Percy, Woolly Bear, Time for Trouble, Diesel Does it Again, Gordon and the Famous Visitor, Thomas, Percy and the Dragon, Bye George!, Baa!, Put Upon Percy, Double Teething Troubles, Rusty and the Boulder, Bulldog, Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, Snow, Thomas' Christmas Party, Duck Takes Charge, Gordon and the Gremlin and Thomas Gets Bumped are used in the intermissions between the episodes. Goofs * Percy Takes the Plunge is titled "Percy Takes a Plunge" on this release. * In the trivia game, one question asks "What did Percy plunge into with the help of the box cars?", but Percy was pushed by open wagons. * The VHS description refers to Percy, James and the Fruitful Day, but that episode isn't on this video. * Percy's Ghostly Trick is echoed on this release. * The back cover shows a promo shot of Thomas and Percy at Killaban from Thomas and the Magic Railroad, but the movie was never seen on it. Gallery File:BestofPercyVHS.jpg|VHS cover File:BestofPercyVHSbackcover.jpg|VHS back cover File:BestofPercy2007DVD.png|2007 cover File:BestofPercyDVDbackcover.jpg|DVD back cover File:BestofThomas,Percy&James.PNG|Platinum edition File:BestofPercyTitleCard.png|Title card File:BestofPercymenu1.png|DVD menu File:BestofPercymenu2.png|Episode selection menu File:BestofPercymenu3.png File:BestofPercymenu4.png File:BestofPercymenu5.png|Sing-along menu File:BestofPercymenu6.png|Henry and the Elephant read-along File:BestofPercymenu7.png|Fun and games menu 51EMbSkyt9L.jpg|Best of Percy Wooden Train Bonus Pack 13131313895_p0_v2_s260x420.jpg Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases